What's In Store?
by im-a-nice-guy
Summary: Naruto comes back from his two year misson, and he comes back with a bang, he wants to fight one of his fellow firends to test his or hers strength, and he's picking a certain pearl eyed girl who has a lot in store for her in the the near future. P.S Sasuke is in the village in my fanfic and Hinata is different to what you see in the anime for sure.
1. WELCOME BACK NARUTO

**WELCOME BACK NARUTO!**

(SPEECH)=ME TALKING WHEN WRITING THIS _P.S I'M NOT INVOVLED WITH STORY_

"SPEECH"=People talking

'_SPEECH'=_People thinking

SPEECH-EMPHITHSIS ON THE WORD

DISCLAIMER: DOES IT LOOK LIKE I OWN FUCKING NARUTO!?

Kotetsu and Izumo was messing around doing their, little did they know that konoha's famous Uzumaki is back. Naruto was walking with Jiraiya and complaining "WE COULD HAVE BEEN THERE A DAY AGO, BUT NOOO YOU HAD TO GO OFF WITH THAT **SLUT** AND YOU ALMOST FELL FOR **THE POISON PUSSY JUTSU**, HOW **STUPID** ARE ERO-SENIN!? Jiraiya on the other hand didn't look like regretted anything at all "c'mon squirt, hmm I shouldn't say squirt anymore, anyway you know she was good looking and you she was giving you the eyes as well... "Ero-senin... "And Naruto you I'm a humble person "ero-senin... "I'm willing to share too "ERO-SENIN WERE HERE!"

Jiraiya jumped with surprise "**NANI?!" **Naruto looked like a child with candy, Naruto was close to tears "I'm finally home, I'm back home..." he whispered. Naruto never felt this happy in his entire life; First of all he had to go see the witch- I mean Hokage on top of the tower. Naruto was about speed off until he saw **HIM**.

"Hn...Naruto eh?" The Uchiha said with his trademark straight face. Naruto breathing went shallow "Sasuke..." Sasuke on the other hand looked bemused of how Naruto was acting. Naruto grinned like he was **possessed**; Sasuke thinks this a bad sign "Sasuke..." Naruto whispered quietly, "Sasuke...I'VE **MISSED YOU!**" Naruto said giving **Sasuke** a bear hug, squeezing Sasuke until he went **blue**. Sasuke struggled in Naruto's possession "N-n-nar-r-rut-t-o can't...breathe..." Naruto remembered his place and time and dropped Sasuke on his ass "Ooops, sorry..." Naruto said laughing guiltily.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with death in his eyes but none the less, he missed Naruto too. "So Naruto where you going?" question the still bemused Uchiha "I'M **GOING TO TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN**!" Sasuke punched Naruto in the face "your too loud quiet down a little, I'm thinking Kiba is more behaved than you are" Naruto looked at him and said "you didn't have to punch me, and what you said was an insult and I find that offensive, I want an Apology" Sasuke now was confused and impressed at how Naruto matured, but Sasuke let Naruto have this one, Sasuke waved his white flag "Sorry Naruto" Naruto had a big grin spread across his face "Apology accepted"

Naruto almost forgot "ano-sa, ano-sa, Sasuke are free this afternoon?" Sasuke evidently replied "no why?" Naruto offered "Because I'm going to pick one person to have a fight with to test his or hers strength." Sasuke thought that actually was a good idea and impressed that Naruto came up with that by himself. "That's a good idea" Sasuke admitted "alright I'll come, but who are you gonna pick?" "Hmm, don't know yet, I'll pick on a hunch." And with that Naruto raced off to the Hokage tower leaving Sasuke in his thoughts. _'Naruto, how strong are you?, how smart are you, and most of all, are you the Naruto I know back in my childhood' _Sasuke stopped and laughed like a mad man in the middle of the streets _'__**PROBABLY NOT!' **_

Naruto was running up the stairs as if he is being chased by an Anbu. He got to the door crashed it open **"TSUNADE-BAA-CHAAN I'M BAAA-ack!" **Tsunade as if on a normal routine she punched Naruto "Baka, your late" She said tamping, Naruto looked at her as if too say **BITCH-I-COME-HOME-AND-THIS-IS-HOW-YOU-GREET-ME-WEL L-THEN-I-SHOULD-HAVE-STAYED-LONGER. **Before Tsunade can say anything Team 8 arrived in the room with a missing member. "Hokage Tsunade I need your hel-NARUTO?!" Naruto scanned this rough sketched boy "KIBA; whoa man you gotton tall" Shino made his presence known, Naruto on the other hand wasn't getting it, until he took a second glance a Shino "umm...you are..Umm, shiso!" Shino shook his head "umm...shito... "No" "SHINO!" Shino satisfied nodded contently. Naruto as always has a big grin plastered on his face.

Tsunade interrupted this reunion and said "you had a problem, team 8" Kiba then exclaimed "**OH YEAH!"** Everyone had to cover their ears even Naruto, then Naruto got pissesd _'Sasuke said I'm worse than THAT, should take back that acceptance and let Sasuke AND Kiba burn in hell' _"Tsunade, Hinata has a problem she can't fix and neither can we..." Naruto perked his ears up '_Hinata, eh?' _"there's this guy that keeps on coming up to her and putting his hand on her.. "why don't she do something then" Tsunade said irritated "She CAN'T you see that has a restriction order on her she can't get closer to him or touch him, if she does people will be out to kill her." Tsunade shouted "WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN" Kiba tried remember what Hinata said "oh yeah, around the time when they were seven years old" "SEVEN, why did they have a restriction order" "ask Hinata not me"

As if on queue, Hinata walked in with an expression that would make ANYONE pee their pants. Hinata was PISSED, no doubt about it either, the shy, elegant beauty is out for blood. Tsunade shockingly said "H-hi-hi-Hinata a-a-are you o-o-okay?" "** .FINE**" She said with so much venom. No one has EVER seen Hinata this way. With the exception of her father and Kurenai. Hinata on the other hand was tamping she's so angry that she didn't even noticed Naruto. "Nata-Chan you okay?" snapping back to reality "Naruto?" Naruto grinned "hello how ya been" Hinata looks at him blankly, rubbing her eyes, "ano, hello I'm fine" "glad to hear" "Tsunade I need to ask you something" Hinata said. Tsunade said "what might that be?" "Can I have the bingo book for a moment?" Hinata spoke with her soft comforting voice.

Tsunade said of course and gave the book to Hinata. Hinata looked in deep concentration and exclaimed **"IT WENT UP!" **The room quaked and the glass cracked. Tsunade said "Hinata not so loud I've had brain damage from Kiba and Naruto please not you to" Hinata Guiltily replied "ah, gomenasai I didn't mean it" she said with the absolute puppy dog look which made Tsunade swoon over her "HINATA YOUR SO CUTE I CAN'T STAND IT!" Hinata had a devious grin which Naruto clocked "Tsunade aren't you a hypocrite if you say that me, Naruto and Kiba are loud when you just a second ago was shouting" Tsunade was dumbstruck Hinata of all people made her feel bad Tsunade was mumbling "**fucking** smart, ass children, with their **fucking** smart-alecky answers.." Hinata feeling mischievous again "what was that Tsunade, I hear mumbling" Naruto tried to change the subject "So Nata-Chan what went up?" and was successful. Hinata said "My brothers bounty had gone up his name is The White Eyed Dragon and his Jutsu are dragon based." "why is he in the bingo book **Nata-Chan**?" Hinata stared at him like **WHY-DO-YOU-HAVE-SO-MANY-QUESTIONS-I'M-GETTING-A-HE ADACHE-FOR-JUST-ANSWERING-YOUR-NOT-HELPING-ME-GO-D AMMIT.**

"Well **Ruto-kun**, he kills unnecessary people, like people who are our enemies, and he helps other villages without being suspected, so that makes him a dangerous threat to the world." Hinata said out of breath. "wait did you say The White Eyed Dragon?" "Ano, yes i did" "I FOUGHT HIM ONCE...he kicked my ass but we're friends now" Kiba whispered to Hinata "look there's that bitch Ame" Hinata had a serious scowl on her face "slut, think she's all high and mighty, but I could kick her ass with left toe" Little did she know EVERYBODY in the room could hear her. After a moments of awkward silence Naruto busted out laughing "HAHAHAHA YOUR LEFT TOE OF ALL THINGS!" Hinata went from white to red "cut it out it wasn't that funny..." Naruto calmed himself down which to most people surprise. "oh speaking about whores where's Sakura?" Everybody went dead silent. Hinata swore she could hear a cricket. "Ano Naruto-kun that wasn't really nice thing to say" Naruto put a scowl on his face "you don't know what she said to me before I left which is worse to what I just called her."

Hinata knew he was telling the truth by looking into his eyes, Naruto then broke the silence "ano-sa are all of you free this afternoon?" Everybody nodded "COOL, because i wanna invite you a fighting match between some to test his or hers strength." _'And I defiantly know who I'm picking' _Looking at Hinata, which didn't unnoticed by Hinata herself.

"SO EVERYBODY IS COMMING!" Everybody nodded "good...now come here" He grabbed Hinata's hand and jumped out the window, Naruto was looking at Hinata's face, her face was saying **SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT! **When they landed Naruto took Hinata to his private place "why'd you do that for?" Hinata holding her heart for dear life "To make everybody think what the fuck was that about" Hinata shook her head "anyway what's the REAL reason" Naruto laughed "nothing gets past you eh, Nata-Chan" Hinata giggled, it was music to his undeniable perky ears "I need to have a favour from you Nata-Chan, a HUGE favour kay?" Hinata seemed interested "what is it?" "Your close to Kurenai right? Hinata nodded "and you know alot about right? Hinata nodded again "And you know that Asuma is the father of her child when she's saying its Kakashi's." Hinata again nodded shocked Naruto gathered this much information in this short amount of time.

"Ano Naruto-kun how do you know that?" "Asuma told me himself" Hinata was taken back she thought well everybody thought, well everyone knows he was killed in action. "but he's dead" Naruto shook his head "no he's alive ask Ero-Senin himself, he was there, Asuma-Sensei told me to look out for his child and Kurenai with Shikamaru and You." Hinata was shocked "Me!? Why me?" "Because Asuma-Sensei wants his child to have a big sister in his life not Anko" "Ano, I'll do it then" Naruto gave Hinata the warmest smiled, and hugged her deeply and whispered in her ear "Your the one I missed the most Nata-Chan" Hinata went bright red, but none the less returned the hug, and smiled deeply into his masculine chest.


	2. HE SHOOTS HE SCORES

**He Shoots He Scores!**

The Hug lasted about what seems like forever, for Hinata it seemed awkward but comforting at the same time, for Naruto it felt like it was his only chance. While hugging Naruto were inhaling and remembering Hinata's scent, **lavender** and **cinnamon**. He would NEVER forget this smell, he would whished that that's the smell he wants to wake up to in the morning. Finally they pulled apart; Hinata has a deep red blush on her face mustering up the courage she asked "what was that for?" Naruto was **dumbfounded**; he didn't really know what to say but said "Because I realized you were the **only** person who cared for my well-being and cared of what I did and you supported me through everything, and with that Nata-Chan **I thank you**" Hinata didn't know what to say, her stomach was turning and flipping over, she looked deep in to Naruto Sky blue eyes, and she knew he meant it**, every** word. She finally found her voice "that was sweet of you to recognize that Naruto-kun and I will keep doing what I'm doing and **I'm never** going to stop, Naruto-kun...I have always acknowledge your strength and I know for a fact your going to become Hokage, and I will always be there to cheer you on in the front seats." Naruto welled up and started to cry "Arigatou Nata...Arigatou" he said through tears and snot, as if on motherly instinct Hinata hugged him "You have to thank me yet because I **won't** stop, you hear"

After that scene they had a peaceful silence and in this tie Naruto took the opportunity to observe how much Hinata has grown. He notices she's always wearing baggy clothes, but he know there's a figure under there, which is **god like**, and he knows how big her breasts are because he felt them when the were hugging, but Naruto isn't the perverted type he just acknowledges things he isn't suppose to. Well in truly he's glad Hinata is the way she is if she **DID** show her figure, every second a boy will come up to her and ask her on a date, with this though it made Naruto's face turn to a scowl. Then he thought about Hinata pale, ivory, smooth skin. Her skin is so soft, too soft to be a ninja's skin. He then analyzed her feet, Naruto thought that most of the Kunoichi have **men's** feet but Hinata on the other hand looks like a size 3 small feet, Naruto thinks that's cute but suits her as well. He analyzed even to extent of her toe nails, she obviously uses shine on her nails but Naruto think she doesn't need it, if have beautiful feet then don't do anything to your toe nails. _'__**NOTE TO SELF**__: If I and Hinata get together, I'm going to make her stop wearing shine' _He then went to analyze Hinata's soft, **delicate**, gentle hands. He wished he could feel them hand on his face. Then he went on her beautiful face that's the only thing that glows in his world. Her long silky, shiny, nice scented hair. Her graceful, **elegant **smile, and of course those lavender tinted orbs that seem to glow in the night and day. Her hair is the **night** and her eyes are the **twin moons** of the sky above their heads.

"Ano Naruto-kun?" Naruto snapped back to reality lets hope she didn't catch him staring "yes Nata-Chan?" "It's the afternoon" Naruto thought why he needed to know, Hinata stared at him almost forcing memories through her eyes. Then he remembered "THE **TEST** I MADE UP, ARIGATOU FOR REMINDING ME!" Hinata smiled warm heartedly "you welcome Naruto-kun" Naruto with out warning grabbed Hinata's wrist and practically **dragged** her through the village. While running so fast Hinata hand slipped in to his hand and Naruto squeezed tighter and so did Hinata. They got to the training grounds with their hands still attached to each other. Kiba snapped first "WHERE **THE HELL** HAVE YOU BEEN WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR ALMOST AN **HOUR**!" Naruto put a guilty look on his face "gomenasai, we kinda got caught up in what we were re-searching" Kiba looked at him as if he were stupid "you were re-searching. Re-searching. RE-SEARCHING! You **liar** you would never re-search" Thins time Hinata interjected "ano, Kiba I was helping him fix one his Jutsu, because it wasn't working properly, we found out the problem but didn't practice it yet" Hinata knew that Naruto didn't regret a moment and neither did she. Kiba looked at Hinata, then at Naruto, the back to Hinata again, and then looked behind them; his face went cold and pale. He walked off stiffly.

Hinata knew she felt something bad behind, something that will cause a lecture. Yes a lecture, yes that was it she felt...**KURENAI**. Kurenai's voice spoke "don't we look cosy over here" Hinata didn't know what she was talking about until she noticed Naruto was still her hand, she quickly let go, she was about to defend for herself until Kurenai raised her hand in front of her race, saying "Save it" Naruto turned round to see Kurenai, the very angry pregnant woman who was causing all of this aura. "Hi Kurenai-sensei" Kurenai looked to Hinata's right "NARUTO?!You've grown so much barely recognized you. You look like you've gotton stronger, and more handsome" She said while raising her eyebrows and nudging Hinata, on the other hand Hinata just smiled, which was uncharacteristic of Hinata. "Aw shucks, Kurenai to have someone as beautiful as you to say that to me, I'm honoured but, I'm a little too young for you, ya cougar" Kurenai's eye brow twitched a vein bulging out of her head, no one, and I mean NO ONE should mess with a pregnant woman and her raging hormones. Hinata in all found this too funny and busted out laughing and dropped on the floor rolling and holding her sides, tear of laughter were coming out of her eyes.

No one has ever heard Hinata like that and Naruto made it happen, he really is a special guy, then everyone joined in the laughter, even Kurenai herself, then Hinata snorted. Everyone went quiet looking at each other, and then started laughing again because of Hinata's snort. After for about 5 minutes the laughter finally died down. Naruto whipped a tear from his eye "I haven't laughed like that in ages" Everyone had to agree. Even Sasuke was out of breath for laughing. Sasuke said "The only reason why I laughed because I heard someone sound like a pig" Hinata face went from content to cherry tomato colour "I think I laughed to hard on that part" Everyone shared a chuckle from that answer. "Ano Kurenai-kaa-san?" Naruto was shocked and confuse _'Kurenai-kaa-san? I defiantly missed alot!' _ "Hai Hina-Chan?" Hinata try to think of a way to say what she's gonna say with out being rude, Hinata got frustrated with herself and was amusing Kurenai along with the process "to be blunt why do you like Anko-Nee-Chan?" Kurenai was taken back; she wasn't expecting that "well, ano..." _'SHIT, I'm starting to sound like Hinata when she's put on the spot'_ "well Hina-Chan, we were rivals and one stage, don't know why we just were, until we were Konoha's University dorm room-mates. We had alot of things in common, I only just started to talk to her 2 weeks before I found you" Hinata DEFINATLY did NOT know that.

Naruto found himself staring at Hinata again and this did not go unnoticed by Kurenai. "Naruto what you staring at?" Hinata turned around and found him staring at her, she got a deep blush on her face. Naruto tried to think of something to get Kurenai out the way "well Kurenai-sensei, I know a beautiful girl when I see one, so if you got a problem with me staring at a beautiful girl whose beauty is enticing then please say so" Hinata got bright red, and Kurenai was defeated _'I'm impressed with the way he got out of that one, but he was defiantly honest about Hinata being Beautiful, they would a make cute couple' _ Naruto grinned at Hinata and gave a her a thumbs up, while Hinata blush went down and gave him a reassuring smile saying that's she's grateful that he said she's beautiful. And of course this didn't go on unnoticed by Kurenai again. Hinata stood up to stretch and having her arms open, like she's welcoming anybody, and while she stretching Naruto decided to give her a hug, Hinata smiled and returned the hug, everyone was shocked at what just happened, Naruto whispered in her ear _"I love you Nata-Chan" _Now THAT caught Hinata off guard but she whispered _"I love you too Ruto-Kun"_


	3. THE FIGHT !

**The Fight**

No one knew or heard them exchange their love for one another. This time Kakashi interrupted the scene "while you two are there hugging we're wasting time for the test and quite frankly I want to see how strong Naruto has got whoever he picks" Everybody agreed. They were unaware that someone was watching them in the woods. Hinata felt a presence and was staring into the wood Kakashi walked up to her "you felt it too" Hinata could only reply "Hai" Kakashi was staring at Hinata _'she didn't turn on her Byakugan, unless she knows that someone, because Hinata and that chakra presence are flowing similar' _A loud shout interrupted Kakashi's thoughts "**YOSH!** THE TIME HAS COME" Everyone gathered in an audience in the shade. "I know you've been waiting long for this moment... "Yeah whose fault was that" "**shut it** Dog breath, and as I was saying I was to pick someone to test his or hers strength, now I can fight a boy and a girl, one today and one next week. And when I pick that person I will tell you why, is that fair?" Everybody nodded in agreement "But first I want someone to pick if I should pick a boy or a girl first?" Sakura got in there first "**GIRL!**" Naruto nodded "**YOSHI**! I'm going to pick..." Hinata was chanting _'please __**not**__ me, please __**not **__me' _ "She knows I'm going to pick her, so you might as well stand up" Hinata ignored him _'__**SHIT**__!' _"If you don't get up I'm going to **drag** you" No one was moving "ok suit yourself, missy" Naruto went into the audience and dragged Hinata into the battlefield, Hinata tried to get out, then Naruto let go and she dropped on her ass, she looked at Naruto with a scowl on her face. "There was no need Naruto-kun" Naruto just smiled "I warned you Hinata, you didn't listen" "It wasn't the fact I didn't listen, It was just that I ignored you, end of story"

"Well before we start I want to say, Hinata don't hold back because you know I know" Hinata tilted her head "know what?" "That YOU were the strongest one out of all of us two years ago" "Ano, no that's not- "actually Hinata you were, you just didn't believe in yourself and to show it" Kurenai interjected, Hinata was about to say "what the f- "language" Kurenai interrupted again. Naruto decided to speak "So Hinata, Let's carry on shall we?" Hinata got into a stance no one, not even Kurenai recognized, so Naruto got ready too. Shikamaru decided to start the fight, "ok, when this pebble hits the ground you may start" Stated Shikamaru lazily. He flicked the pebble, it was in the sky, and Hinata was listening on the sound of the drop. The pebble was coming close to the ground and in a split second it the ground, Hinata disappeared, Sasuke had his sharingan on but couldn't see Hinata at all. Naruto was confused, he looked, up, down, left and right. The he looked forward squinting, then Hinata out of nowhere and launched a one chakra fused punch at Naruto's face. Naruto went to the other side of the training field. Hinata face stare was intense and cold "you said not to hold back, and you also said I was the strongest I still don't believe you" As Naruto got up, Hinata ran to him in great speed and was about to launch a punch again this time Naruto was prepared, until Hinata stopped in her tracks and disappeared again. Naruto was not going to fall for the same trick so he did something he did best "TAJU KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" Millions of Naruto everywhere, yet Hinata was nowhere to be seen until Naruto looked up, "fuck me" Hinata was in the air, she had an **evil** smile on her face. She starting doing rotation in the air, even Neji was impressed by that. Unknown to people from Naruto's point of view it looked like a giant chakra meteor. Hinata put lots of chakra in the rotation then she adds water and lighting to her rotation then she hit all the Narutos on the ground.

Hinata was standing gracefully in the smoke waiting for it to be cleared. Then she heard a shout "**FUUTON: RASEN-SHURIKEN**" Hinata looked in deep concentration, then something came straight at her, she leaned back to make an L shape. The Jutsu missed her, as she was in that position she did hand signs, Tiger , Monkey, Boar, Horse and Tiger, "**KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!**" And she released it, instead of the usual flames, it was purple. Naruto dodged it, barely. Naruto decided to go on offense "**KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU**" Another appeared and they started to form a chakra ball, after it was finished, Naruto charged "**RASENGAN**!" Hinata wasn't prepared, the Rasengan hit her in the stomach. She went flying and hit the ground. Hard. Naruto tried to put a brave face on, but deep down he felt guilty. Hinata got up like she just tripped over, spat out blood. "Naruto, I wasn't prepared for this" "heh! You knew I was going to pick you, so don't give me that" Hinata scowled, and did hand seals that was too fast for anyone to see "you think I'm gonna let the Sharingan copy, **SUITON: ACID RAIN**!" Naruto was confused he didn't see anything, did Hinata's Jutsu work. The he realized, what was behind Hinata, water was rising from the lake she was on. Hinata was twirling her fingers in a circle motion. The water drops got hotter and faster, then she released it, everything was coming at Naruto, _'this reminds me of Haku's senbon' _Naruto decided to move, he was dodging for his life. The he did hand signs "**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU**!" There he is Gamabunta.

Hinata looked unfazed, she did the same "**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU**!" There she summoned an Eagle called Igore. Naruto was stunned _'this girl is too good, matching me with everything, but I something up my sleeve later'_ "CHEIF TOAD, GET CLOSE AND **PERSONAL**" As Gamabunta was approaching Hinata calmly said "Igore **scream**" And there was this SCREECHING sound coming out of this bird, this scream was reached of the out boarders of the Sunagakure. This defiantly stopped Gamabunta in his tracks, everyone else watching was covering their precious. "Igore stop, **Fly**" Igore took off in the air "Igore **dismissed**" Hinata was now air borne "NARUTO I WANT YOU TO GET A TASTE OF YOUR OWN MEDICINE, **TAJU KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU**!" Millions of Hinatas in the air, then they all started to do Rotation."HEH! I CALL THIS **ROTATION BARAGE TIMES TENFOLD**!" All the clones hit Gamabunta like it was a swarm of flies. "**ARRRRGH**" Gamabunta screeched, he couldn't take it, Naruto shouted "GAMABUNTA **DISMISSED,** ARGH!" Naruto went unconscious, but he found himself where the kyubi laid "_**kukukuku, Naruto need some help?"**_ Naruto couldn't decline he did need help, but he doesn't to use the kyubi chakra on Hinata "I would like help but not too much, ok?" The kyubi smiled, _**"As you wish, kukukukuku"**_ Naruto woke up and felt the kyubis chakra, he was ready. "Tut tut tut" Hinata was taunting "Ain't that cheating Naruto-kun, using the kyubis chakra" Naruto growled. In a swift motion Naruto punched Hinata square in the face. POOF! "**NANI!?** A BUSHIN!" "Do you see why that Jutsu is so annoying Naruto-kun?" "IT WAS THE ONLY THING I COULD DO!" "SO WHAT! ALOT OF PEOPLE COULD DO IT, BUT YOU DON'T SEE THEM **SPAMMING IT!"** "YOUR ALRIGHT YOU HAD SOMEONE TO TEACH WHO DID I HAVE, **NO ONE**!" Hinatas face went into a scowl once again "YOU COULD **ASKED**, IT'S NOT THAT HARD, AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAD NO ONE YOU HAVE THE ROOKIES, ALL THE SENSEIS EVEN THE **FUCKING TOAD SAGE**, YOU DON'T SEE ME COMPLAINING, I HAD NO ONE TRAIN ME, YET LOOK HOW STRONG I AM SO DON'T TELL ABOUT HAVING NO ONE!" Naruto's face went dark, Hinata was really sparking up the kyubis chakra "shut up! SHUT UP! YOU SOUND LIKE YOU HAD NO ONE, YOU SOUND LIKE YOU HAD A BURDEN TO CARRY, YOU DON'T KNOW MY LIFE, YOU DON'T **ANYTHING**!" Hinata stared at him, an ice cold stare, that would make anyone shiver "oh yeah, you wanna bet Naruto-kun, LIKE I DIDN'T HAVE A BURDEN, I HAVE A **FUCKING** LITTLE BROTHER WHO IS IN CARE BECAUSE THE HYUGA DIDN'T **WANT** HIM, THEY THOUGHT THEY TURN OUT LIKE ME, WEAK AND PARANOID ABOUT EVERYTHING, I DIDN'T SEE HIM UNTIL I WAS **SEVEN** AND HE'S FOUR YEARS YOUNGER THAN ME, AND ABOUT A BURDEN YOU CARRY, MORE LIKE SAVING THE VILLAGE FROM **DESTRUCTION**, I DON'T GIVE **A FLYING FUCK** IF YOU CARRY THE KYUBI OR NOT, NOTHING CHANGES NARUTO UZUMAKI, BUT ONE I HAVE TO SAY, **SHUT THE FUCK UP**!" Everyone was stunned to hear Hinata say some many words and to hear her swear, Naruto was still not catching on "I COULDN'T **EXPRESS** MYSELF LIKE I WANTED TO I WANTED TO HAVE **FRIENDS** AND YES I WANTED ATTENTION BUT THAT'S BECAUSE **EVERYONE IGNORED** ME! SO DON'T TELL ME TO **SHUT THE FUCK UP** BECAUSE I WANT TO EXPRESS **MY SELF**!" "WELL WHY DON'T YOU DO IT TOMOROW, SOME SAY YOU WANTED END YOUR LIFE, **BUT IT'S NOT TOO LATE, IT'S NEVER TOO LATE!"**

Naruto was angrier by the second "I TOOK MY **BRUISES,** I TOOK MY **LUMPS**, I WANT TO BECOME HOKAGE, BUT BEFORE THAT I NEED A NEW OUTLET!" Hinata is getting pissed "IN MY SHOES, JUST TO SEE WHAT IT'S LIKE TO ME, I'LL BE YOU LETS TRADE SHOES JUST TO SEE WHAT IT WOULD BE LIKE, BUT I BET YOU WOULD **TOO STUBBORN**, COME ON EVEN MY FATHER SAID I WASN'T BEAUTIFUL I PROBBABLY GOT MY LOOKS FROM SOMEONE ELSE, YOU KNOW HOW HURTFUL THAT WAS!" "DON'T LET 'EM SAY YOU **AIN'T BEAUTIFUL**, THEY CAN ALL **GET FUCKED**, JUST **STAY TRUE TO YOU**!" Hinata was shocked, she calmed down. "BUT I WAS BETRAYED HINATA, **BETRAYED **AND I KNOW YOU'VE BEEN BETRAYED BEFORE BUT MY ONE WAS WORSE, **THEY BUILD ME UP** JUST **TO WATCH ME FALL**!" Hinatas anger sparked back up "PFFT, YEAH SO WHAT! **BLACK AND WHITE NOW TIMMED TO GRAY,** 'TIL EVERY TRUTE IS STRIPPED AWAY, **NOTHINGS WRONG, NOTHING OKAY, EVERYONE HAS BEEN BETRAYED!**" Naruto screeched "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY MY LIFE IS FUNNY TO YOU JUST BECAUSE YOU HAD A CAREFREE ONE!" Hinata looked at the boy as if he was stupid "WHEN DID I SAY THAT**! I RAN AWAY FROM THE PAIN** ALWAYS **BREAKING DOWN** INSIDE, INCOMPLETE BUT NOW I SEE THIS WON'T BE **THE END OF ME**!" Hinata had purple chakra engulf her, her eyes change, her canines grew "YOU KNOW WHAT NARUTO-KUN **FUCK YOU**" She picked him up, grabbed his hair and smashed his face in the ground. The ground shook, cracks filling the ground to everyone in the audience, everyone was scared and shocked. Naruto layed still for about five minutes and got up. One tail has arrived and did a ten hit combo on Hinata. Hinata chakra was getting crazy, Hinata was out of control this time "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**" Hinata screamed, she also said "I WONT BE PUSHED ASIDE, I WILL BE HEARD, I WILL GET WHAT I WANT, WHAT I DESERVE!" Hinata chakra filled the whole training ground, she grabbed Narutos neck and smashed him to the ground again. Hinata veins popping out of her face, she was pissed. She tackled Naruto, and kept punching his face, while each punch she was saying "I HOPE YOU LEARN YOUR LESSON...THE WHOLE WORLD DOESN'T REVOLVE AROUND YOU...WHAT EVER YOU SAY...AND THESE **PROMISES ARE BROKEN**...DEEP BELOW...EACH WORD **GETS LOST IN THE ECHO**...YOU CAN TELL 'EM ALL NOW...**I DONT DON'T BACK UP...I DON'T BACK DOWN!" **

All of a sudden a random figure and pushes Hinata to the ground, pinning her to the ground. He whispers _"Gomen, Hinata this is going to hurt" _He does hand sign "**GOD ART: DEMON RETRACT!**" The chakra faded, that was the end of the fight.


End file.
